Entremés
by Alega
Summary: A Arthur le gusta Francis. Es una autentica delicia. Para la boca. Arthur/Francis. CRACK, canibalismo.


**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias:** Crack, canibalismo.  
**Pareja:** Inglaterra/Francia.  
**Palabras:** 1.747  
**Resumen:** A Arthur le gusta Francis. Es una autentica delicia. Para la boca.  
**Notas:** Regalo de navidad de Nekoi, que al fin me decido a subir por acá :D Esto surgió gracias a un prompt en el kinkmeme inglés, una chica pedía Fruk con canibalismo.

Aclaro que es la filia más rara que he oído nombrar, no me atreví a buscar ejemplos por la red por temor a lo que podía encontrarme, así que todo está salido desde mi cabecita.

Espero les guste :)

* * *

**Entremés**

A Arthur le gusta Francis. Lo considera delicioso, su piel es una delicia al tacto y tiene un sabor exquisito, mezcla de olor natural y perfume, que provoca en Arthur un hambre atroz, deseos de devorarlo de pies a cabeza, comenzando con el cabello parecido al que pintan aquellos pintores de ángeles, con el dorado intenso, los rulos bien formados, las hebras suaves entre sus dedos. Cuando Arthur le acaricia el cabello, se los lleva a la nariz para oler el aroma floral que expide, suelta un ruidito gutural y Francis lo secunda, inclinando la cabeza para que siga en manos de Arthur, recostados en la cama aún con sus ropas intactas.

A Arthur le gusta que Francis se desvista despacio. Pieza por pieza, adora observar cómo Francis queda al descubierto con cada prenda que deja a un lado, _se le hace agua a la boca_. En esas ocasiones, que se repiten y repiten especialmente en noches de invierno, para ahogar a la soledad, Arthur juega con su imaginación y entonces Francis se le parece a un chocolate de leche, dulce sin empalagarlo; una golosina que le hace el favor de quitarse el envoltorio, para luego dejarse expuesta, exhibiendo sus brillantes colores, su textura provocativa, que incita a la gula sin esperar el perdón de dios. Arthur suele mandar todo al diablo cuando Francis termina de desnudarse frente a él; qué se jodan los pecados capitales, piensa, la vida es para disfrutarla y no hay mayor goce que hacerse con su dulce. Arthur lo estrecha con su cuerpo, lo vuelve a oler, a lamer y a tocar con sus dedos para asegurarse que sigue igual de blando (y por supuesto que lo está, la sartén de mil años que es la vida lo ha dejado _al dente_) y, en una ceremonia en donde él solo está al corriente, le hinca los dientes en la piel. Francis se queja —"No muerdas tan duro, querido"— pero gime igual. Podrá seguir oponiéndose y tratar que Arthur se esfuerce en la delicadeza de sus besos, pero es una oposición tan cómica, tan patética, que pronto se deja vencer por ese hombre que se enloquece conforme sus besos y sus mordidas progresan en la oscuridad.

—Me gustas.

—Cómo no hacerlo, querido.

—Estás muy rico.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero sigue!

—Quisiera devorarte entero.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo y con mi amor.

—… Hecho.

A Arthur no se le escapa zona de Francis por probar; si alguna vez Francis tuvo un amante igual de dedicado en la cama, él no se acuerda y ni le interesa acordarse, la verdad es que un amante tan vehemente es digno de aprovecharse sin comparar versiones anteriores. En el punto de culminación, donde el placer consigue su máxima expresión, Francis olvida que una vez hubo otros, los deshecha como la comida caducada que se retira de la nevera después de meses, es decir, sin lamento que agrien el platillo compuesto por Arthur, el Sexo y él.

Al concluir, Arthur lo estrecha para sí, colocando la boca en su piel. A veces tiembla sin motivo que lo justifique, le da besos perezosos y, si se le antoja, lleva sus dedos otra vez hacia el cabello. Es una caricia tan íntima en el caso de Francis, que el sólo hecho de tocar un mechón es signo de que hay algo que se está creando entre ellos, del odio al amor, van caminando juntos el camino hacia el corazón. Lento, lento, porque el festín se prepara con antelación y Arthur no tiene apuro en dejarse perder entre ese querer francés.

A Arthur no le gusta cuando Francis se viste, es como si le prohibieran la golosina hasta después de almorzar y hacer sus deberes. Arthur es alguien responsable en el trabajo, cumple con su deber y no decepciona ni a sus jefes ni al resto de su pueblo, es una nación responsable que quisiera dormir con su amante hasta bien transcurrida la tarde porque se lo ha ganado en innumerables tardes con la corbata atada a su cuello y el resto del traje impecable, encerrado en una oficina más de ocho horas y cuyas cuatro paredes le gestan una asfixiante ansiedad. Le comienza a arder el estómago y ningún bocadillo logra aliviarlo. Sólo desaparece cuando Francis hace su aparición, donde sea que hayan quedado o incluso en la oficina misma. Su corazón se alegra, su estómago también. Es allí cuando entiende que el estómago es el camino más rápido hacia el corazón de un hombre.

A menudo Francis piensa que el brillo en los ojos de Arthur es extraño. Lo achaca al amor y a sus embrujos, el poder de cambiar la hosca mirada por una exuberante de lo que él llama amor. Lo mira igual de interesado que Alfred con su única amante del mundo –las hamburguesas- o el cariño exagerado que le prodiga Canadá al maple o Italia a la pasta. A Francis no le parece inquietante, lo suma a la lista de extravagancias de Arthur. Además, se dice, ¿quién es completamente normal en este mundo? Si ha aguantado a tipos que lo obligaban a acostarse tieso en la cama como si de un cadáver se tratara o a los que casi le dejan sin respiración –literalmente- durante el acto sexual, ¿por qué no lidiará con un hombre que lo ve igual de embelesado que con su horrible comida desabrida o su amado té? Arthur podría lucir un gusto culinario pésimo, pero con Francis las ha acertado todas. O eso le parece a Francis. Entonces, Arthur no tiene problemas en que Francis le siga con sus caprichos. Se incorpora al juego sin rechistar.

A Arthur le gusta Francis en multitud de posiciones, siempre y cuando se desvista lento y quede sin ninguna prenda encima. Francis observa que se ha vuelvo adicto al hervido de pollo al tiempo que también a los baños termales; ha mandando a instalar uno en su casa y lo utiliza cada vez que Francis se queda a pasar la noche. A pesar de las señales, de las pruebas, de la cara que pondría un león ante su presa, el animal cazado no capta el patrón. Y, una noche, sólo huele el meollo cuando el caldo se ha echado a perder.

A Arthur le gusta Francis como nadie tiene idea.

—Amo tu sabor.

—Hmm, querido, ¿no entrarás? —Francis, ya en la tina, hace un movimiento con el brazo indicándole que se una a él—. Aunque si le bajas la temperatura me sentiría más a gusto, ¡me estás cocinando aquí metido!

—A mí me parece que no —"Porque entonces no tuvieras fuerzas ni para quejarte, _querido_" se contiene de decir Arthur, antes de hacer una seña para indicarle a Francis que se acerque. Francis lo obedece, quedándose a centímetros de él.

Arthur lo besa en los labios con rudeza, desoye los intentos de queja de Francis pidiéndole que sea más calmado. Con igual ímpetu, lleva una de sus manos al cabello húmedo de Francis y lo jala hasta causarle un gemido de dolor; deberá actuar rápido, porque no quiere enfriar lo que se ha venido cociendo entre ellos desde hace meses.

Aprovecha para besarle por el hombro, rodeándole la espalda con el otro brazo, forzándolo a pegarse contra él. Al momento de colocar sus dientes en la piel ardiente, un disparo de placer recorre todo el cuerpo, sus partes bajas y ese loco corazón que ahora late desbocado de expectación, su estómago gruñe y le pide más, emocionado porque su lengua sienta otra vez el gusto dulce de Francis, proporcionado por jabones con aroma a flores y ese casi imperceptible sabor propio. Francis es un buen cocinero, y su mejor obra culinaria ha sido sí mismo.

Arthur se siente perdido en el delirio, cuando separa los labios y se le queda una pequeña tira de piel blanca en ellos; se lo mete a la boca y se lo pasa por entre los dientes, lo mastica con lentitud, arrebatado en el sabor riquísimo por el cual sería capaz de sucumbir al segundo mandamiento. Mientras, Francis grita. Y grita sin rastros de estar disfrutando.

—¡Serás bruto, me has lastimado! —Y se señala el pedacito de piel que ya no está, antes de tapárselo con una mano y estremecerse debido al ardor causado por el contacto de su mano mojada con la herida abierta—. Siempre tienes que morder tan duro… no soy sólo un pedazo de carne, ¿sabes?

—A mí me parece que no —Arthur se ríe y Francis le apesta que es un loco, en el fondo desconcertado por el cambio de actitud de su amante más eficiente en la actualidad—. Vamos, Francis, me diste permiso para comerte entero.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusto?

—Sí, pero eso no te da derecho a lastimarme.

—No, no, no te lastimo —Francis se ha levantado de la tina, sale de ella sin importarle que inunde el piso con el agua que le chorrea por el cuerpo.

—Fue de mal gusto.

—Pero si fue exquisito.

—Por dios, estás peor que los necrófilos.

—A mí me parece que no.

Arthur se acerca a Francis, con el movimiento de un depredador experimentado, lo acorrala como haría un lobo con la oveja desafortunada, y vuelve a hincar la piel en la carne. Delicioso, delicioso, delicioso, delicioso, delicioso…

—¡Auch, ya, para, para!

—No, no, es muy pronto —le dice Arthur, después de masticar otro pequeño trozo—, y además no he arrancado nada que no se pueda regenerar.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Shh, cállate, podría caerme mal la comida si sigues incordiando. —Francis va a volver a protestar, pero Arthur lo besa y en medio de ese beso procura darle parte de su carne. Francis la traga con lentitud, sin otra alternativa que obedecerlo—. Además, ya sabes que detesto dejar comida en el plato.

Arthur vuelve a morderle. Algo que también le gusta de Francis es lo rápido que se acostumbra a sus gustos tan diferentes de la media; otra persona ya hubiera entrado en pánico, en cambio, Francis pareciera que aprende a disfrutarlo poco a poco. Y es que Arthur aún no está al tanto de las extrañas filias que ha experimentado Francis desde que perdió su virginidad hace mucho, mucho tiempo y que, antes de aceptar salir con él, Francis ya se había hecho a la idea de que con un inglés lo menos que se podía esperar era tener sexo normal.

_Y colorín colorado, este entremés se ha acabado._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
